Yasuo
|-|Yasuo= |-|Project Yasuo= |-|Battle Boss Yasuo= |-|Odyssey Yasuo= |-|Blood Moon Yasuo= |-|Nightbringer Yasuo= Summary |-|Original Lore=An Ionian of deep resolve, Yasuo is an agile swordsman, trained to wield the air itself against his enemies. As a young man, pride led him down a path of loss, costing him his position, his mentor, and ultimately his own brother. Disgraced by false accusations and now hunted as little more than a criminal, Yasuo wanders his homeland seeking redemption for his past, with only the wind to guide his blade. |-|PROJECT Lore='Yasuo' returned from advanced combat only to be accused of a crime he did not commit. Knowing that PROJECT’s corporate leadership was somehow involved, Yasuo fights with the G/NETIC rebels, cutting away the lies of technology with his plasma coated blade. |-|Arcade Lore=One-time protagonist of the 1979 cult classic “Hasagi,” Yasuo was infected with Veigar's malignant code after the Battle Boss takeover of Arcadia. He maintains his impossibly complex gameplay patterns and high-damage attacks, but now fights for the forces of evil. |-|Odyssey Lore='Yasuo' never wanted to be a space pirate... until he was framed for his brother's murder, and had to flee his life of relative luxury. Now on the run from a dozen different military and paramilitary factions, he's putting together an eccentric crew to make a new life among the stars. |-|Order VS. Chaos Lore=Born from festering echoes at the dawn of creation, Yasuo is the hellish embodiment of chaos in the cosmos. Fated to clash against the Dawnbringer for all time, he awaits a day when his darkness will finally cleave away her light. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C | 5-C | Low 2-C Name: Yasuo, the Unforgiven Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely late 20s to early 30s) Classification: Human, Wanderer, Former Guard of an Ionian Elder | PROJECT Initiate | Battle Boss | Space Pirate, Captain of the Morning Star | Physical Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Lore=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled swordsman, Wind manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Resolve), Damage Boost (Via Sweeping Blade) |-|PROJECT Lore=All powers as his base plus Light Manipulation (Can create barriers and projections of hard light) |-|Arcade Lore=All powers as his base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Odyssey Lore=All powers as his base plus Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Song can project plasma), Healing (Via The Captain and Infinity), Damage Boost (Via Honed and Windwalker), Statistics Amplification (AP Amplification Via Silvered and Burst, Speed Amplification Via The Captain, Skillful and Burst), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Sunder), Forcefield Creation (Via Chivalrous), Teleportation (Via Warp and Flicker), Limited Intangibility (Via Warp), Invulnerability (Via Tempest) |-|Order VS. Chaos Lore=All powers as his base plus Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8 on the concept of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transformation, Reality Warping, Can grow spikes on his body, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Creation (Created everything in the universe as a byproduct of his fight with Riven, Can create an army of shadow creatures to fight alongside him) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can create and control tornadoes, Fought on par with Riven), Last Breath allows him to somewhat bypass conventional durability | At least Town level (Superior to his base form), his Plasma Forge Drop Blade ignores conventional durability (Its blade, like the blades of the other PROJECT initiates, can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever he is cutting) | Small Country level (Comparable to Battle Boss Brand) | Moon level (Comparable to Odyssey Jinx, Capable of harming Odyssey Kayn), Last Breath allows him to somewhat bypass conventional durability and Sunder allows him to fully bypass conventional durability | Universe level+ (His clash with Dawnbringer Riven created and shaped the universe) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to casually intercept arrows and blitz multiple soldiers. Able to keep up with Riven in combat. Can swing his sword this fast, Able to fight at speeds comparable to Irelia, Karma, and Akali.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Infinite (Was created in and fought Daybringer Riven in a timeless void, their clash bring about the creation of time as a result) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+| At least Town Class | Small Country Class | Moon Class | Universal Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Town level | Small Country level | Moon level | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with wind techniques | Universal+ Standard Equipment: "Last Breath" Sword, Cup of Sake, Shakuhachi Flute | Plasma Forge Drop Blade | Song | Nightbringer Blade Intelligence: High (Regarded as a brilliant pupil at a renowned Ionian sword school, was the only student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique) | Presumably extremely high (Has existed since before the creation of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Yasuo= *'Way of the Wanderer:' **'Intent:' Yasuo doubles his total critical strike chance from all other sources, but his critical strike damage is reduced by 10%. **'Resolve:' Yasuo generates Flow when he travels by any means. Upon taking champion or monster damage, Yasuo consumes all Flow to shield himself. *'Steel Tempest:' Yasuo thrusts his sword to deal physical damage to all enemies in the target direction, applying on-hit effects to the first target hit. Casting Steel Tempest while dashing with Sweeping Blade affects enemies around Yasuo instead. Steel Tempest's ratio damage can critically strike, but it will be affected by Intent's damage reduction, dealing reduced damage. If Steel Tempest hits an enemy, he gains a Gathering Storm stack to which he's able to cast Steel Wind Rising. **'Steel Wind Rising:' Yasuo casts Steel Tempest. If it hits an enemy, Yasuo can gain another Gathering Storm stack to which he can cast Gathering Storm. ***'Gathering Storm:' Yasuo unleashes a whirlwind that travels an increased distance in the target direction, dealing the same damage and knocking airborne all enemies hit. Gathering Storm's knockup does not gain increased range when cast during Sweeping Blade. *'Wind Wall:' Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels in the target direction to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward, blocking all enemy projectiles. *'Sweeping Blade:' Yasuo Dash dashes toward an enemy dealing magic damage. Yasuo cannot dash to the same target more than once every few seconds. Each Sweeping Blade cast increases the next dash's base damage by and can increase its damage a maximum of two times. *'Last Breath:' Yasuo blinks to the nearest airborne enemy champion, instantly generating maximum Flow while resetting Steel Tempest. Upon arrival, he suspends all nearby airborne enemies, dealing physical damage thereafter. For the next 15 seconds, Yasuo's critical strikes gain bonus armor penetration. *'Wind Manipulation:' Yasuo can control his wind so precisely that he can use it to destroy the opponent's weapon, and he can control wind created just from the breath from a person's lungs. |-|PROJECT Yasuo= *'Plasma Forge Drop Blade:' PROJECT Yasuo's alternate weapon, a nodachi with a plasma coating that provides a low density blade suitable for advanced operator mobility. Designed and tested for short to mid-range combat. *'Way of the Wanderer:' **'Intent:' Yasuo doubles his total critical strike chance from all other sources, but his critical strike damage is reduced by 10%. **'Resolve:' Yasuo generates Flow when he travels by any means. Upon taking champion or monster damage, Yasuo consumes all Flow to shield himself. *'Steel Tempest:' Yasuo thrusts his sword to deal physical damage to all enemies in the target direction, applying on-hit effects to the first target hit. Casting Steel Tempest while dashing with Sweeping Blade affects enemies around Yasuo instead. Steel Tempest's ratio damage can critically strike, but it will be affected by Intent's damage reduction, dealing reduced damage. If Steel Tempest hits an enemy, he gains a Gathering Storm stack to which he's able to cast Steel Wind Rising. **'Steel Wind Rising:' Yasuo casts Steel Tempest. If it hits an enemy, Yasuo can gain another Gathering Storm stack to which he can cast Gathering Storm. ***'Gathering Storm:' Yasuo unleashes a whirlwind that travels an increased distance in the target direction, dealing the same damage and knocking airborne all enemies hit. Gathering Storm's knockup does not gain increased range when cast during Sweeping Blade. *'Wind Wall:' Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels in the target direction to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward, blocking all enemy projectiles. **'XX-250 Environmental Barrier Unit:' PROJECT Yasuo's version of Wind Wall, a barrier of hard light which provides protection against all types of projectiles. *'Sweeping Blade:' Yasuo Dash dashes toward an enemy dealing magic damage. Yasuo cannot dash to the same target more than once every few seconds. Each Sweeping Blade cast increases the next dash's base damage by and can increase its damage a maximum of two times. **'MC-2 Firing Piston:' A device used by PROJECT Yasuo which provides easy drifting between enemies. |-|Odyssey Yasuo= *'Warp:' Allows the user to dash towards the target location while being intangible and invulnerable. Can hold up to 3 charges. *'Song:' Odyssey Yasuo’s blade, Song, is a run of the mill, store-bought laser sword so heavily augmented with ora that it barely resembles its original model. Capable of creating pure energy barriers and bolts of plasma, Song is a powerful weapon even in unskilled hands. And Yasuo is exceptionally skilled. *'Horizon:' Gain bonus range on basic attacks and Steel Tempest. *'Silvered:' For every 2 bonus attack damage, Yasuo gains 1% bonus ability damage. *'The Captain:' Way of the Wanderer's shield strength and duration are doubled, grants bonus healing for all damage dealt, and grants bonus movement speed. *'Way of the Wanderer:' **'Intent:' Yasuo doubles his total critical strike chance from all other sources, but his critical strike damage is reduced by 10%. **'Resolve:' Yasuo generates Flow when he travels by any means. Upon taking champion or monster damage, Yasuo consumes all Flow to shield himself. **'Skillful:' Yasuo gains bonus critical strike damage, but cannot gain critical strike chance. Damage dealt by the last 33% range of his basic attacks and Steel Tempest always critically strike. Critical strikes grant a burst of movement speed. **'Sunder:' Yasuo's first critical strike against a target deal a percent of target's current health as bonus true damage and sharply slows them. *'Steel Tempest:' Yasuo thrusts his sword to deal physical damage to all enemies in the target direction, applying on-hit effects to the first target hit. Casting Steel Tempest while dashing with Sweeping Blade affects enemies around Yasuo instead. Steel Tempest's ratio damage can critically strike, but it will be affected by Intent's damage reduction, dealing reduced damage. If Steel Tempest hits an enemy, he gains a Gathering Storm stack to which he's able to cast Steel Wind Rising. **'Steel Wind Rising:' Yasuo casts Steel Tempest. If it hits an enemy, Yasuo can gain another Gathering Storm stack to which he can cast Gathering Storm. ***'Gathering Storm:' Yasuo unleashes a whirlwind that travels an increased distance in the target direction, dealing the same damage and knocking airborne all enemies hit. Gathering Storm's knockup does not gain increased range when cast during Sweeping Blade. **'Growing:' Tornadoes grow in size as they travel. **'Infinity:' Hitting a unit with Steel Tempest clears Sweeping Blade's cooldown from that unit and heals Yasuo for a percent of his missing health. **'Wandering:' Tornadoes return to Yasuo and deal reduced damage. *'Wind Wall:' Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels in the target direction to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward, blocking all enemy projectiles. **'Burst:' Yasuo and allied champions that pass through Wind Wall gain bonus critical strike chance, ability power, and bonus movement speed. Wind Wall now moves 6 times further. **'Gust:' Wind Wall's width is doubled. ***'Retribution:' When Wind Wall blocks a projectile, it returns a tornado in the opposite direction. *'Sweeping Blade:' Yasuo Dash dashes toward an enemy dealing magic damage. Yasuo cannot dash to the same target more than once every few seconds. Each Sweeping Blade cast increases the next dash's base damage by and can increase its damage a maximum of two times. **'Honed:' Sweeping Blade's damage amplification stacks up to +350%, and stacks twice as fast. Damage amplification increases Sweeping Blade's total damage, instead of just the base damage. **'Chivalrous:' Sweeping Blade can be cast on allied champions. Doing so applies Way of the Wanderer's shield to each of you. **'Flicker:' Increases Sweeping Blade's range. It now blinks Yasuo to its target if he's father away. It also triggers on-hit effects. *'Last Breath:' Yasuo blinks to the nearest airborne enemy champion, instantly generating maximum Flow while resetting Steel Tempest. Upon arrival, he suspends all nearby airborne enemies, dealing physical damage thereafter. For the next 15 seconds, Yasuo's critical strikes gain bonus armor penetration. **'Tempest:' Yasuo is Unstoppable and Invulnerable during Last Breath. Upon landing, for each unit hit, Yasuo fires two tornadoes. **'Windwalker:' Last Breath gains bonus damage, duration, and range. During its channel, Yasuo can re-cast Last Breath on other knocked-up enemies. Key: Base | PROJECT | Battle Boss | Odyssey | Nightbringer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Space Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Wind Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2